Spider-Man suit (Earth-120703)
The Spider-Man suit is a suit that Peter Parker wears when fighting crime as Spider-Man. History ''The Amazing Spider-Man While Peter was being chased by criminals across rooftops he fell into an abandoned gym. There a luchador wrestling poster inspired him to create a mask to hide his identity. He created a red mask by sewing it together and wore it with sunglasses and a beanie over it along with a jacket, black shirt, dark jeans and chuck taylor shoes. He used this outfit to hunt down criminals. Peter later upgraded the Spider-Man suit made from spandex and modified his mask to have the lenses from the sunglasses fused over the eye sockets. He used the suit to fight crime and save people. During his battle with the Lizard the suit was damaged when the Lizard slashed Peter across the chest with his claws. After the Lizard reverted back to Doctor Connors and was incarcerated in prison and the death of George Stacy, Peter made spare Spider-Man suits and continued fighting crime as Spider-Man. The Amazing Spider-Man Cinematic Infinite Comic Gwen suggested that Peter designed a new suit that would make more of an impact in the photos that Peter agreed to take of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Peter began wearing the new Spider-Man suit which he and Gwen had designed together. The upgraded suit was red and blue with black web lines all over it. The lenses in the mask were replaced with white one way mirror type lenses rimmed with black. Peter used the suit to fight crime and battle against Aleksei Sytsevich, Electro and Green Goblin. After Gwen's death, Peter discarded the suit but wore it again when battling the Rhino. Designs *In ''The Amazing Spider-Man, the suit's texture is almost basketball like but maintains the classic red and blue color scheme from the comics while updating it and has the classic web shooters; the suit Peter wore in the film is a form-fitting red and blue spandex bodysuit resembling the one from his Marvel Knights comic; Peter's design was one that would make the body longer and more lithe, more of an acrobat, someone incredibly agile. The mask had yellow one-way mirror type lenses rimmed with blue and the mask had a black web pattern on it; the web pattern is also on his chest, his gloves and his boots, There is also a honeycomb pattern on his eye pieces and on his suit. The emblem's first four legs were pointing up, with the lower legs ran down to his stomach, there was a larger red spider emblem on his back; The large spider emblem is visually similar to the one on his chest but in red. His shoulders have red trimming leading to his gloves; Each glove has a blue stripe running through them on the forearm. on both of his wrists are a flat red LED light that had a nozzle barrel on it; his web-shooters. The gloves are red with blue stripes on them but the fingers and the palms were blue that had red segmented on them. On the upper part of his palms are red stripes across his hands. On the blue parts of his hands are black pads. From the waist on his back is a red belt that on the front had two curved points pointing down on his hips, from his waist down is blue with red trim on the sides leading to red mid-calf boots with a black web pattern; on the foot part of the boots are red and silver Asics track shoes. *In The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Peter's Spider-Man suit is much closer to the source material. Peter wears a form-fitting spandex bodysuit, which from the waist down is blue, except for mid-calf boots with a raised silver web pattern on a dark red background. On his wrists are two red pentagon shaped web-shooters. From the waist up, the fabric is a dark red-and-black web pattern, except for his back, sides, and insides of his upper arms, which are dark blue. On the fabric is a brick pattern. There is a larger dark red spider emblem on his back, and a smaller black spider emblem on his chest; both spiders on the suit still have the long legs from the first suit from The Amazing Spider-Man. The mask has white one-way mirror type lenses rimmed with black opposed to the sunglasses style lenses from the first suit. There is also an mp3 built in so Peter can listen to music while in his suit. Trivia *In the Marc Webb's movies, all of the suits were made by Peter Parker himself. Gallery ''Spider-Man'' ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Spider-Man Garfield.jpg|The Spider-Man suit seen in The Amazing Spider-Man. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' SpidermanPromo2-TASM2.png|Spider-Man's new suit in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. SpidermanPromo4-TASM2.png SpidermanPromo1-TASM2.png SpidermanPromo3-TASM2.png Spiderman leap-up.png Spiderman promo3.jpg Spiderman promo2.jpg Spiderman promo1.jpg Hr The Amazing Spider-Man 2 1.jpg The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Crawling 2.jpg The-Amazing-Spider-Man-2-promo closeup.jpg TASM2 Spider-Man.jpg See Also *Spider-Man Category:The Amazing Spider-Man culture Category:Objects Category:Costumes Category:Earth-120703